<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our memories by Cheesysquid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217415">Our memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesysquid/pseuds/Cheesysquid'>Cheesysquid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Bonding, Childhood Friends, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Nostalgia, Reunions, They get along well here, Vergil's burger adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesysquid/pseuds/Cheesysquid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante and Vergil take a trip down the nostalgia lane as they embark on a journey to visit their childhood friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shon95/gifts">Shon95</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehnmou/gifts">Zehnmou</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingMoon/gifts">TheDyingMoon</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_gamer/gifts">Dreaming_gamer</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello, this is my holy offering for this merry season. I'm also uploading this one early since I'll be hermitting for a while.<br/>Working on this one got me hungry ngl...<br/>I wrote this with dmc 3 Dante and Vergil in mind, hopefully that's fine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t be sad, you can always find me here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was born in this little town to meet you two, after all.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dante, are you listening to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante blinked his eyes a few times, mind scrambling to register his surroundings and Vergil, who was sitting opposite to him. The rhythmic sound of the train reached his ears, and the compartment swayed back and forth to the gentle bumps of the tracks. As his stupor cleared, Dante noticed that his brother was frowning at him. That was nothing out of the ordinary, of course, given how the young man seemed to disdain the concept of smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I kinda zoned out. You were saying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante wasn’t lying, at least that was what he wanted to believe. The ambience atmosphere, coupled with his own boredom prompted his mind to wander. He wasn’t the type to just sit still, being used to running around and doing all kinds of odd jobs to pay for the bills that kept piling upon each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...This is why our conversations never go anywhere.” Vergil crossed his arms in disapproval, eyebrows furrowing in visible frustration at his brother’s nonchalance. “I was asking if you are planning to see someone once we arrive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante did not answer right away, at least not when his brother was looking at him with such an intent gaze. He let out a pleased grunt as he stretched, feeling a bit of relief weave itself into his muscles and paying no mind to the frown that was visible on Vergil's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante came up with a plan, something that was almost idiotic and unexpected as Vergil saw it. A visit to the old town where they used to live, before moving to Red Grave city and starting a new chapter of their life. Vergil refused, Dante insisted, and here they were, on a train that was headed to the destination for their winter holiday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To the place where they left behind a part of their hearts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re usually the smart one, Verg, you oughta know who I’m seeing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer caught Vergil off guard. It was inherent, obvious, yet he did not want to think of the possibility. He hated to admit it, far too proud to acknowledge the fact that there was someone who could derail his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that both he and his brother happened to adore the same person often brought a cacophony of jealousy and frustration to plague his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> the smart one, Dante.” Vergil cocked an eyebrow as he looked at his twin, trying his best to ignore the grin on the carefree young man’s face. “Anyway, have you let her know about your visit yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I have, way ahead of you. Oh, also a correction Verg, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> visit.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, for once you aren’t a disappointment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the cue that signaled their conversation had reached an unpleasant turn. Dante rolled his eyes at his twin, before turning his head to gaze outside the window. Snow colored everything white, hanging on the branches of barren trees that stood on either side of the tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught a glimpse of the small, scarce houses along the way, eyes scanning the names of the stations where the train stopped now and then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing how their conversations never seemed to go anywhere, Vergil decided to resume reading a book that he had brought along for the journey. And yet he could not focus, not when his mind continued to remember memories of days long passed. He thought he could hear the joyful laughter of him and his brothers, and saw a flicker of a familiar smile that made his heart throb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were still many hours left before they both return to the town where promises were made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins arrived at the town much later, with Dante looking back and forth while Vergil checked his phone. No familiar faces, no new text messages nor missed calls. He could not understand why there was a small ripple of disappointment in his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that mattered less than the fact Dante seemed to be looking for someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell her when we will arrive, did you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante puffed his cheeks and let out a breath, feeling the winter cold brush against his face as a gentle breeze danced past. Snowflakes fluttered in the air, and for a moment he thought they reminded him of spring days when flower petals danced in the warm wind. Nevertheless, Vergil was not amused by his brother’s miscalculation or lack of attention to such a minor task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless she’s telepathic or can foresee our arrival, I have my doubts she would have any reason to be here.” Vergil crossed his arms and frowned at his brother, who muttered something under his breath along the line of “<em>fair enough.</em>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The train arrived early, Vergil realized with a quick glance at the watch that rested snugly on his wrist. He let out a sigh, eyebrows furrowing in annoyance before taking a look at his surroundings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People, old and young, were everywhere that his eyes could see. They embraced each other with joy, dragged along their suitcases and hurried to destinations beyond his knowledge. The announcements made his ears buzz, and Vergil winced as he remembered how the deafening volume once startled him as a child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his eyes continued to take in the scenery of the busy train station, Vergil noticed a little corner that roused waves of nostalgia deep within him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh look Verg, I think they touched up that old diner place.” There was a grin on his face when Dante realized how his favorite place was still there, looking good as new. “We got nothin’ to do so...wanna check it out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather not.” Vergil answered with an adamant look on his face, to which Dante paid no mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, stay here and watch over the luggage then. I’m grabbing a hot cocoa for myself.” Dante began walking away, but he did not get far when the sound of footsteps reached his ears within seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...On second thought, I’d want a cup of coffee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil began, shuffling the handbag over his shoulder and making his way towards the diner. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a smug, knowing look written on over his brother’s face, could notice how the young man was whistling a tune as the two of them headed over to their temporary shelter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was their favorite place to be, and especially so when they could grab a bite together with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, this place is crowded as ever.” Dante began as the two of them entered the diner, only to see that most of the tables were occupied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s one empty table in the corner, let’s move there before it’s gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weaving themselves through the narrow space of the diner, the twins managed to score themselves a table. They shuckled out of their winter jackets, hanging it on the back of their seats along with their woolen scarves. A waiter greeted them moments later, and both Dante and Vergil were surprised to see that the menu they once knew by heart remained unchanged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good ole menu. I think I’ll go for the usual.” Dante remarked with a chuckle, and his words in turn prompted a small smile to tug at the corners of Vergil’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two hot cocoas and a burger, thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil handed the menus back to the waiter, who thanked them and walked back to the kitchen. He leaned back against the backrest of the chair, running a hand through his snowy locks before crossing his arms. It then dawned upon the stoic young man that Dante was staring, with a smile that let him know there were some witty remarks waiting in store for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Vergil began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still can’t eat a burger without spilling things all over, can you?” Dante teased, and at his words Vergil rolled his eyes in the most exasperated manner possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I even expect that you would let me live it down once we’re no longer children.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante grinned, finding joy in being able to get under his brother’s skin with so little efforts. He watched as his brother fiddles with his phone, a little tactic the older twin often utilized to avoid small talks. Boring, but then again, Vergil was never generous with his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thus began the wait for their order. Dante tapped his fingers on the table’s surface, to the rhythm of the jazz track that was playing. Not Christmassy tracks, just a normal jazz tune that he was sure he often heard whenever he came here. Indistinct chatter mixed in with the low music, and the aroma of coffee wafted through the air. A small smile became evident on his face, just as a sense of tranquility seeped into his veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This place always had that effect on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter came back a while later, and Dante’s face visibly brightened at the sight of a burger, crispy fries and mugs of hot cocoa. “Thank you.” Vergil offered the staff a nod of his head, before stealing a glance at his brother’s meal. He had no appetite for burgers, the dish never appealed to him nor his etiquette, but the sight of Dante rubbing his hands in anticipation brought back memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try not to eat too much, if you want dessert later.” Vergil stated, before taking a tentative sip from his mug. A sweet, chocolatey taste graced his taste buds, just as warmth began to fill every single one of his tired veins. The diner’s hot cocoa always hit the spot, and especially so on cold, snowy days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea I know. Man, this is so good! You really should give burgers a second chance sometimes Verg.” Dante mumbled with his mouth full, earning himself an unamused glare from his brother. “Hey that reminds me, whenever we came here you always ordered the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true, I just figure that’d be time efficient is all.” A small, almost unnoticeable smile bloomed on Vergil’s face. There was a hint of nostalgic fondness in his eyes, and before long, his mind became full of memories that persisted against the currents of time. “Hot cocoa for winter, and then ice cream in the summer. I always ordered the same things, while you and her ordered a bit of everything so the three of us can share.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, nothing beats a big glass of strawberry sundae on a hot summer day.” Dante chuckled, remembering how he laughed along with Y/N when he got sundae all over his face and hers. “Remember how the diner has its own souvenir store, Verg? We used to buy all these little gnomes with red hats and assigned them as guards. Mother was so mad we kept spending all our allowances on those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was, indeed. Though father said it was a... strategic investment.” Vergil gave his mug a gentle stir, recalling with a fond chuckle how a younger version of him adamantly claimed that the gnomes would protect the two of them and </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Though to be fair, Y/N probably didn’t even need the gnomes for protection to begin with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, yea. But hey, she made the prettiest flower crowns though.” Dante gave his brother a toothy, smug grin, to which Vergil furrowed his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you eat your burger instead?” Vergil warned, the shift in his demeanor coaxed a good laugh out of Dante.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no fun, Verg, though you did look pretty with a flower crown on your head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Vergil decided to begin browsing on his phone once more, not wanting to grant Dante the satisfaction of riling him up further. And yet, he could not deny that it was one of his fondest memories, wearing the flower crowns <em>she</em> made like a badge of honor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The diner had its own souvenir store, typical for bigger, busier stations. The three of them often visited the place, and Vergil would wander around the small place while Dante and Y/N checked on the gnomes with tiny red hats. Flowers were also sold there,and the owner often gave them leftover flowers that they would turn into pretty flower crowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Dante and Vergil had the idea of paying the souvenir store a visit, just to see if the gnomes were still there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe they still have these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante remarked with a grin, holding a small gnome in his hand while Vergil tried his best to not roll his eyes at his twin. He did not expect anything else from Dante when the two of them stepped foot inside the souvenir shop, seeing how the gnomes were still such a popular item nowadays. It did surprise him, however, the fact that the interior remained just as he remembered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Verg, I got an idea, don’t know if you’re on board with it though.” Dante began, and at the question Vergil let out a thoughtful hum as he cast the darkening sky a contemplating look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante gave the little gnome in his hand a look, the corners of his lips beginning to form a smile as the idea in his head became more and more tempting with each passing second. The diner survived time, that souvenir shop too withstood all the changes that came to the world with each new day. And that tickled a curiosity within him, making him want to confirm something together with his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya know, why don’t we visit the castle?” Dante suggested, his words causing Vergil to shoot him an odd, confused look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think there’s a castle in this town…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes you’re dense as a brick Verg.” Dante gave Vergil an unimpressed look, mentally noting that if Vergil kept frowning his face would be full of wrinkles in no time. “It’s not just any castle, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> castle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil blinked his eyes in an owlish manner as the implications dawned upon him, the frown that once painted his face beginning to morph into a surprised look. He gave his wrist a shake, eyes staring at the hands of the watch, vaguely aware of how his brother was staring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had all the time in the world, didn’t they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s been years since we last visited that place, hasn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that Vergil picked up his luggage, before marching towards the train station’s entrance. He did not bother waiting for his brother, who let out a low curse from somewhere behind him before trying to match his brisk pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Verg, don’t just ditch me like that you idiot.” Dante shot his brother an annoyed look, not pleased with how his sibling just upped and left him behind without a warning. “Where are we going anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m simply indulging your idea.” Vergil mumbled, eyes looking straight ahead as he made haste towards a destination that he had in mind. “Just follow, we might be in time for the bus. Don’t lag behind now, I want to see if it is still standing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner had he heard the words did Dante realize what his brother was implying. A twinge of excitement alighted within his heart, and the young man knew perhaps there was a reason behind his brother’s rush to get out of the train station. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to see that we can agree with each other sometimes, Verg.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brothers wove themselves through the crowd of people, walking past unfamiliar faces with but one thought in mind. They wondered if their little sanctuary, the place where they had buried their memories with <em>her</em>, had withstood the currents of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brothers arrived at a small forest at the outskirts of the town much later, where the trees were tall and covered in pure white snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left a trail of footprints behind, trudging through the snowy ground to get to the top of the hill. Memories of their younger days came flooding back to their mind, and the sound of the three of them laughing without a care in the word rang loud in their heads amidst the silence of the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, tired?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante was the first to break the ice, casting his twin a grin that earned himself a playful scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They used to race the top of the hills as children, daring each other to be the first to find the princess who waited at their little makeshift castle. Their little race often ended in a tie, with their shirts soaked in sweat and mud while both of them doubled over, out of breath.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly. It’s you who should keep up, Dante.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Dante could react, Vergil had already hastened his steps. He cast his brother a smirk over his shoulder, watching as a smug grin spread across Dante’s face as the latter shook off some snow from his boots. It wasn’t long before their peaceful yet laborious walk turned into a small race, the flames of sibling rivalry crackled against the thoughts that were roaring like tides within them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughts about days long gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their footsteps kicked up the snow, their laughter rang loud in the chilly winter air as puffs of breath left their lips. “Smell ya later, Verg.” Dante taunted, only to fall face first into the snowy ground as he tripped over a branch that he had overlooked, too lost in the little competition with his brother. Vergil all but chuckled, seizing the opportunity to widen the distance between the two of them as he rushed ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they arrived at a small tree house at the top of the hill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one was around, and silence once again permeated through the cold, crisp air. The place had seen better days, with some of the steps of the staircase missing and the swing that was once their favorite was barely hanging onto the branch with one rope somewhat intact. An old sign skewed back and forth against the wind on a nearby tree, with faded letters reading “Our castle”, partly hidden by lumps of snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like our lil’ castle is still here.” Dante began, placing his hands on his hips as he looked at the rundown little tree house standing before the two of them. “I didn’t expect the thing to last. Doesn’t seem like anyone has been here in a long time, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither did I… I guess the place is sturdier than we thought.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil gazed at the remnants of their once little hideout, and for a moment he thought he saw a flicker of a fond memory. He, Dante and Y/N, having snacks and talking about their dreams. Truth be told, he missed it, the way Y/N’s eyes twinkled with awe as Dante went on and on about his dreams, and how she listened with a smile when Vergil himself revealed his future plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was before his family moved away, and the string that tied them together with her became flimsy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phone calls, texts and video calls when they weren’t busy, that’s how the two of them continued to stay in contact with her. But life got in the way now and then, and before long the childhood memories they cherished became but a distant fragment of the past. Their phone calls became scarce, and texting became too much of a chore before neither of them could realize it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So lost in his nostalgic reverie, Vergil did not notice at first the faint sound of footsteps in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard that?” Dante asked, effectively pulling Vergil back to reality and sending his senses into alert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s here too it seems.” Vergil furrowed his eyebrows, fingers twitching as he tried to think about what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were in the middle of nowhere, and all the snow that surrounded them would make it less than ideal to have a confrontation. Both the brothers preferred that there was none, however, far too tired after their moment of sibling rivalry and the long trip to visit the town. One thought crossed their minds, and the twins wondered who would possibly wander all the way up this hill in the middle of a cold winter day like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all thoughts evaporated from their minds within moments, as Vergil and Dante caught a glimpse of who it was that had come to their secret spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit…” Dante broke the silence with a curse, eyes widening and heartbeats quickening as he looked at the figure that had come to a stop a distance before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N was there, bundled up in warm clothes and her winter jacket. A surprised look painted her face, her gloved hands held some ropes and puffs of breath leaving her trembling lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waves after waves of emotions crashed upon them, their hearts on the verge of bursting with all the longings and nostalgia. None of them could utter a word, mind full of thoughts that could not be captured by words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all happened in a blur, how she ran up to the two of them, before their bodies sent powders of snow flying as they fell to the ground.Dante could not believe it at first, and Vergil was far too overcome with a cacophony of thoughts to react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they both knew one thing was for certain, they were just as relieved to see her as she had longed to see them both once more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, I hope the story was to your liking ❤️<br/>Super early Merry Christmas to you all, and here's hoping that next year will be smooth sailing.<br/>Please stay safe and take care 🙏</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>